


In the Land of Gods and Monsters

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, cas in panties, sub!cas, terrible life verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Terrible Life verse.</p>
<p>Dean has been at Sandover for two months when his secretary quits. During interviews, Dean finds exactly what he is looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Land of Gods and Monsters

Dean has been at Sandover for two months when his secretary quits, she slams a file on the desk. Dean startles, spilling herbal tea over his three hundred dollar shirt. When dean gets it together he glances at the file. There’s a post it note attached, ‘find a new servant, asshole’. Dean sighs, more work. Great.

Three weeks and over fifty candidates and no one is right. Dean is beginning to think he should just call Miss Pond and beg for forgiveness.   
The sun set half an hour ago. Everyone else is home with their families or TV. Dean hates being in the office on his own, he always feels like someone is watching him. He glances at the abused paper on his desk. The last interviewee of the day should be here in two minutes.

He gets up from his desk; a weary sigh accompanies his grumbling belly. In the lobby there is a dark haired man speaking to Rufus, the security guard who sneaks Dean Pizza when he has had a bad day. Rufus nods at dean, a small smile flitting over his lips. The other man turns. Dean sees his eyes first, they are blue. They are the sort of blue which remind him of home, the sort of blue of a paddling pool he doesn’t remember having. The blue of his moms’ favourite summer dress. 

Dean pulls himself out of the unfamiliar memory; the man is standing in front of him now. Dean takes a second to look as he shakes hands. Slim shoulders which evolve into a perfect waist. Strong runners legs. An impressive bulge, Dean thinks he can see the outline of something on the man’s legs. He is imagining high thighs, with a pretty lacy garter belt, complete with blue satin panties. 

He introduces himself as Castiel Milton.

Dean blinks up at him. A barely there smirk reveals he saw Dean looking. Dean is so screwed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

The interview is quick. Dean doesn’t care about the job, he wants to go home. Jerk himself off to the image of Mr Milton and fall asleep. 

He offers Castiel the job, He is by far the most qualified. Dean tries to convince himself that he can keep his hands to himself and his thoughts somewhat decent. He is failing. He is half hard in his slacks. His mind is tired; he cannot control the fantasies that are exploding through his mind.

Dean rubs his eyes, he hopes the images of this beautiful man would have gone, but they stay. Battering down his self-control. He sees the blue eyed boy over his desk. In the shower. Over the back of his sofa. He sees him in his car, pants around his ankles, cock leaking against his belly. His mind supplies a narrative of dirty images, hard cocks, slicked holes, come running over pouty lips. Castiel asleep in Deans bed, him spooned against dean, Castiel making pancakes in Deans expensive shirts, Castiel becoming Cas.

‘Mr Smith? Are you okay?’ Castiel must have been talking this whole time. Dean blinks at him. Worry is spread across the young mans face. 

‘Yeah, Yes. Sorry. Long day, well long month’ Dean smiles at him. He smiles. He sees Cas raise his eyebrows.

‘Anything I can help you with, Sir?’ Cas asks, looking at him through his lashes. His cheeks are flushed.

Dean is lost then. A moan tumbles out of his mouth. His cock is full. Before he can think of the consequences there is a body in his lap. Cas is kissing him. It’s nothing like he expected. He expected shy kisses, innocent. Cas kisses like he never will again. Like he wants to brand himself into Dean . He teases open Dean’s lips; his tongue takes dominance straight away. He has Deans tie off and shirt undone before the blond can even think to stop him.

His arms grip tightly at Cas’s back. Dean is attempting to pull of Cas’s blazer. He feels a hand on his chest. Cas stands up. Dean is terrified, for a moment he things Cas is going to go, he thinks he will have a sexual harassment suit on his hands, he will never get that promotion, he will have to take more interviews for a PA, and he feels an odd sense of loss. He has known this man less than half an hour, but he knows. Knows Castiel is something good, something he needs. He is home.

Dean shakes himself, ready to apologise. He scans Cas once more, wanting to drink in this man before he is gone. The last hope of a dying man. Cas is undressing. His shirt and tie are gone. His pants undone. Dean sees the lace, black with a blue bow on the front; they barely contain Castiels hard cock. His long legs are held in suspenders. Black with blue bows threaded through the top. 

Cas drops to his knees, He pulls Dean out and Swallows him. He is straight to it. No small kisses, no foreplay. He sucks Dean down like he is air. Dean’s hand clenches in Cas’s hair. Cas bobs up and down. Spit is escaping from the corner of his mouth.   
Dean reaches to catch it. Cas pulls Deans finger into his mouth. He sucks it. Cock dropped he swirls his tongue over deans’ knuckle. He deep throats the two fingers. Dean fucks them into the man’s mouth.

Cas is in his lap again. Rutting against his slacks.

‘Sir, I want you to fuck me, Please’ Blue eyes beg for Dean, He can only nod.

Cas stands to take of his panties, Dean stops him with a hand to his wrist, ‘keep ‘em on, I want to make you come in your pretty panties.’ Cas gulps, playing the blushing virgin.   
Dean has Cas over his desk in a matter of seconds. His panties pushed to one side. He brings his left hand up to Cas’s mouth, he extends two fingers. His right hand is busy, index finger circling Cas’s entrance. His fingers are sucked into Cas’s mouth. He coats them with saliva. 

He pushes the spit soaked finger into Cas. He fucks it in and out. Letting cas get used to it before adding a second. There’s a lot more resistance, he kisses Cas. He wants those lips on his, its messy and sloppy and he hasn’t kissed like this since he was seventeen and drunk on his father’s whiskey. A black car flashes behind his eyes. A black car and a blond hair girl with blues eyes and innocence, Dean stole it before he could even think about sobering up. He never saw her again. They left two hours later. Deans till remembers the bruise from his father. Cas whines, getting impatient with dean.

Dean snaps back. He searches for that sweet spot. Cas bucks up into nothing. He moans as Dean strokes his prostate over and over. He sees a dribble of precome leak from his cock, staining the panties. 

Dean produces lube from his desk. He knows it unprofessional but sometimes, only one thing will douse his rage. He pulls out, coating his fingers. He thrusts in with three. Scissoring Castiels ass. Cas is a mess. He is leaking and fucking up into nothing. He is begging for Dean’s cock. A tanned hand reaches forward to pull him closer. Nimble fingers undo his belt. Button gone and fly unzipped. His cock is pulled out. It slaps against his belly. Cas pulls him closer. He kisses him. In the kiss he whispers ‘fuck me’.

Dean is inside Castiel. He waits for Cas to adjust before pounding into him. He fucks Cas for a few minutes. The only noise is ragged moans and skin slapping together. Dean’s lips are slick with saliva. He has scratch marks on his arms and back. Dean’s fingers hold Cas’s hips in place. Cas can’t fuck back onto him. He has to wait for Dean.

‘Fuck me harder’ Cas begs for the fifth time. Dean tuts, Cas is such a bossy boy.

The Older Man reaches down. Dean smacks his hand away, ‘I want you to come from just my cock’ Dean thrusts into him, Cas tries to fuck back into him ‘You can do that can’t you? Be a good little slut and come from just my cock’

He grabs the hand which Cas is trying to wrap around his cock. Dean holds both his arms above his head. Cas whines, he wraps his legs around Dean. He needs him deeper. He needs more.

‘Sir, I’m so…please I’m so close’

Dean smiles at cas, He presses a bruising kiss to his lips. Cas comes with a shout. 

Dean chastises the dark haired man ‘You are so loud’

‘Next time you will have to gag me’ Cas winks and clenches around deans cock ‘Sir’

Dean comes silently, his fingers dig into Cas wrists. He fucks Cas through his orgasm and with one last thrust he stills.

When he pulls out, come leaks down Cas’s thigh. ‘Look at you, Cas. Such a dirty boy.’ He pushes two fingers inside of Cas.

Cas is oversensitive, he whimpers with the feel of deans fingers inside him. He wants this. He clenches around Dean. He sees deans head drop. A tongue probes his red slick hole. Dean has Cas coming apart again in minutes. He cock gives one last squirt of come. Cas’s belly is covered.

Dean collapses back into his chair. Shirt open, covered in come, pants half off, his cock is out and his tie is lying over the lamp. Cas sits in his lap to trade more kisses. Gentler this time. Hand explore each other. With a final kiss, Cas stands. He gathers his clothes. Dean passes him his tie and a shoe.

Dean winks at Cas, he smiles sleepily. ‘See you tomorrow morning Cas.’

He feels tired but content. Dean falls asleep as soon as he gets home. He dreams about a black car, two boys and an angel.


End file.
